


‘Steel’ Your Heart

by Lenawritestrash



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coffee date, F/F, Fluffy, Lena Luthor (secretly) Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena asks Kara out, but she’s gotta tease the hell out of her first, theyre just gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenawritestrash/pseuds/Lenawritestrash
Summary: This is just a real short little look at how Lena might ask Kara out by spinning that Luthor charm and teasing our girl of steel.





	‘Steel’ Your Heart

Kara walks from the L-Corp elevator with a tray of hot coffee, stopping to put one on Jess’ desk with a nod. 

“Ms. Luthor!” 

Lena makes a face at the name but gladly accepts the coffee. She sets it down to cool when it burns her tongue. 

“Kara! It’s hot.” Lena exclaims, as Kara tips her cup back and takes a big drink. 

Unaffected, Kara realizes that temperature would hurt a human. 

“Oh! Ow! Yeah wow that is hot. Very very hot.” Kara furrows her brow in feigned pain, crossing her eyes in attempt to see her ‘burnt’ tongue. 

Lena rolls her eyes and smiles.   
They take a seat on the couch, Kara taking a smaller sip this time. 

“Does Supergirl date humans?” 

Kara chokes on the small amount of coffee she has in her mouth and looks up incredulously. When she doesn’t answer, Lena speaks again.

“Are you dating Supergirl?” She asks with a pointed look. 

“Ew! Well not ew. I like girls. Women! I like wo- well. One woman? No okay yes I like women. I’m not homophobic.” Kara rambles, her eyebrows pull down and her cheeks burn. 

Lena hides a satisfied grin behind her coffee cup. 

“Why are you asking me?” Kara says, exasperated. 

“Well you two talk about each other a lot- I mean a lot, Kara. I just wondered if you guys...” Lena trails off suggestively. 

“I suppose I was asking if I had a chance.” Lena’s green eyes flash to Kara’s through long lashes. 

“With... Supergirl?” Kara asks, willing the heat to leave her face. What’s the point of alien DNA and super senses if you can’t even hide a blush?

Lena shrugs indifferently, sipping her coffee. 

“Golly.”

Lena watches the array of emotions contort her friend’s face with a smirk. Kara tastes something sour, she feels a familiar burn behind her eyes accompanying the spike of jealousy in her chest. 

‘Wait am I jealous? Of me?’ Kara thinks. 

“I don’t mean to interrupt whatever emotional journey you’re on, darling, but are you alright?” 

Kara snaps her head up, “Oh, yeah sorry. I just didn’t know you...”

“Liked girls?” 

“Liked Supergirl.” 

“Is that a problem? If you don’t want me to go for it, I won’t, darling.” 

Kara quickly shakes her head, “No, no. You should definitely, definitely go for it. Supergirl has told me she’s- well she’s pretty fond of you.” 

“So I should ask her out?” Lena asks with an almost sly smile. 

Kara nods quickly, eyebrow crinkle present as she tries to plan how she’ll break it to Lena that they’re the same person, and that she just played the role of her own wingman.   
Lena moves closer to Kara, setting their coffees on the table and grabbing the other woman’s hands. 

“Kara, would you like to go out with me sometime?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr @lenawritestrash!!


End file.
